


001.Wicked

by lmeden



Series: Albus Dumbledore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	001.Wicked

Albus leaned forward, reaching out with long fingers; hesitating just before touching the pages. Reverently, he held his hand over the purple-stained vellum and glinting silver script, reveling in the sensation of smoky magic that drifted from the codex.

He looked up at Gellert. "Where did you find it?" He found that he couldn't raise his voice above the softest whisper.

Gellert seemed to have no such problem. "Ach. Nowhere, really. Just around." He smiled slightly at Albus and shrugged.

Stolen, then. It was not an unusual act for Gellert, but Albus found that he couldn't disapprove as usual. Not with such power and beauty sitting in front of him. Right there – mere breaths away.

Albus leaned close and inhaled. He could almost smell the centuries sitting on this document. He knew that he would kill without hesitation to keep this document.

He turned to smile at his dearest friend.


End file.
